Notre Dame Catholic Academy Wiki
Notre Dame Catholic Academy The Notre Dame Catholic Academy (also known as Notre Dame Catholic High Schoo'''l and/or '''NDCHS) is a prestigious private, Roman Catholic boarding academy is located on the north side of the Han River in Gwangjin-gu , Seoul , South Korea that is considered as one of the top institutions of higher learning in Asia. Founded by Brothers of the Congregation of Holy Cross in 1885, by the Most Reverend Christopher Spielburg, who declared it was his belief that'' "The future of our country depends on who we are. To provide them with sound religious and moral training is a major concern of all of us."'' Notre Dame has been co-educational since 1983. It is one of the oldest universities in South Korea, which offers many academic programs fully in English and is widely regarded as one of the top three comprehensive universities in the country and around Asia. Most students come from wealthy families (i.e. children of celebrities, businesspeople, politicians, nobility, etc.); but in special cases, merit scholarships are granted to exceptional students from a lower income bracket. Notre Dame Academy Motto The school's official motto is "Lineage counts first, wealth a close second," meaning students with stellar family backgrounds but low socioeconomic status may be given top priority over those from rich families with lesser pedigrees. History Notre Dame Catholic Academy, a prestigous, college preparatory school in the Holy Cross tradition, educates the hearts and minds of students who are diverse in talent, ethnicity and society. As a faith community, Notre Dame strives to provide each student with a rich academic background, an appropriate sense of self, an opportunity for growth, a commitment to family, community, nation and world, and a respect for the spiritual dignity of all persons. ''School History The word “mission” has a special resonance in the history of Notre Dame High School. The school is located in Seoul, named for the Mission of San Fernando established by the Spanish Franciscans in the eighteenth century. The architectural design of Notre Dame reflects this mission heritage, most notably in the arches which run along the Riverside Building. It was also a mission that sent Holy Cross religious to South Korea from France to found the University of Notre Dame, and, from there, to Seoul to establish Notre Dame Catholic Academy. *'Our European Heritage''' The French Revolution, despite its promises of liberty, equality and fraternity, became a reign of terror noted for its assault on Catholicism. After the restoration of the Church, a need emerged for religious who would educate and evangelize the French. This period witnessed the birth of the Brothers of St. Joseph, founded by Fr. James Dujarie in Ruille, France in 1820. After teaching in parish schools for 15 years, the Brothers merged with a small group of parish priests under the leadership of Blessed Basil Moreau in Sainte Croix, a suburb of Le Mans. Fr. Moreau later added a group of Sisters, and his three-part foundation became known as the Congregation of Holy Cross. It is in this religious order that the foundation of Notre Dame lies. *'Establishment of Norte Dame Catholic Academy' After the establishment of the University of Notre Dame in Indiana, a group of Holy Cross Brothers traveled to South Korea in the 1885s. In 1886, the Brothers were invited to staff St. Anthony’s Parish High School in Long Beach. Shortly thereafter, a demand arose for a new Catholic high school in Seoul. In 1889, the land at the corner of Riverside and Woodman was purchased for $45,000. In 1891, Notre Dame High School opened as an all boys school with a freshman class of 125 and a faculty of five, four of which were Holy Cross Brothers. *'The Start of Co-Education' In 1983-84, Notre Dame began a new era of co-education with the admission of the first female students (66 sophomores and 119 freshmen). This addition created many changes at Notre Dame: the facilities were adjusted to meet new needs, new faculty were hired and the athletic department was expanded to incorporate girls’ sports. ''Holy Cross Legecy *'The Tradition''' Notre Dame students are a part of the Holy Cross family. Like so many before them, they experience the richness of a Catholic educational experience in a tradition deeply rooted in the religious congregation's educational ministry to the local and universal Church. It was from the University of Notre Dame in Indiana that several Brothers of Holy Cross came to Seoul in 1885 to found a private Catholic academy under the auspices of the Archdiocese of Seoul. For over a half a century, the Notre Dame community has built upon the heritage and mission of the Congregation of Holy Cross and continues to give life to the words of its founder, Blessed Basil Moreau: "The mind will not be cultivated at the expense of the heart. While we prepare '' ''useful citizens for society, we shall likewise do our utmost to prepare citizens for eternal life." *'The Values' Integral to the Holy Cross educational philosophy is the formation of the whole person. In keeping with this philosophy. Notre Dame bases its mission on these shared values: 1. Spiritual - We strive to give students a comprehensive undesrtanding of the Catholic faith, a repect for the value of the individual and the expereince of a faith community, lived out through the liturgy, prayer, and service. 2. Intellectual - We seek a curriculum that meets the highest standards of accreditiation and society, preparing students for college and post-secondary pursuits, and which fully develops students' skills for communication and critical thinking. 3. Personal - Notre Dame seeks to mold students who value themselves and others, who apply gospel values in moral decision-making, who have a strong aesthetic sense, and who exhibit self-discipline and a cooperative spirit. 4. Communal - Notre Dame aims to promote an active interest in the well-being of others, understanding and acceptance of diverse cultures and an awareness of the responsilibities of citizenship. Campus '' '' Notre Dame Catholic Academy houses four different school levels; Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. Although these four schools are on the same grounds, the students mostly remain in their own grade level, although they are free to move from building to building on the campus. Aside from the different school levels the academy also contains dormitories for the different sections, a hospital, the main building, a parish church, central library, museum, sports complex, concert hall, a small town, where shops managed by the academy sell goods and many more. With four man-made forests surrounding the grounds. Administration Office.JPG|Notre Dame's Administration/Main Building. Aerial View.jpg|An aerial view of Notre Dame Catholic Academy. Dorm.jpg|Notre Dame's Dorm Building. _Amphitheater.jpg|St. Michael's Amphitheatre _brand central.jpg|Brand Central _cafeteria.jpg|Cafeteria _central library-exterior.jpg|Central Library - exterior _central library-interior.jpg|Central Library - interior _church-exterior.jpg|St. Lawrence Church - exterior _church-interior.jpg|St. Lawrence Church - interior _concert hall-exterior.JPG|Concert Hall - exterior _concert hall-interior.jpg|Concert Hall - interior _lounge.jpg|Dorm Lounge _general hospital.jpg|St. Gabriel General Hospital _middle.jpg|Notre Dame Catholic Academy middle school building _notre dame map.jpg|Notre Dame Catholic Academy Map Security The academy is separated from the outside world with a tall gate that surrounds the whole area. The gate is dangerous to crossover, because those who do are electrocuted. Once someone passes the gate the teachers are notified and take action to return the student to the school. Due to constant threat by kidnappers and slave traders, vocal and written communication is limited to within the Academy. The grounds are closely guarded, and heavy security and electrified fences deter students from attempting to leave. Other than the gate, the school is protected by special agents and security that was hired by the academy by the strong suggestion of the Parent-Teacher Association. Also, the students carry I.D. medals that fit in a wallet along with their respective I.D. cards. The I.D. medal has the student's I.D number and a transimitting device in it that was specially ordered and created for transmission purposes of special cases. Academy Governance The Notre Dame Catholic Academy (NDCA) is a non-stock, non-profit Catholic educational institution. It is governed by a 10-member Board of Trustees which is vested with the powers of the NDCA Corporation. The Board elects the President, who is the chief executive officer of the Academy, and appoints the Vice-Presidents, College Deans, Department Chairs, Directors, Principals, and other major officers of the Academy Administration. Attached to the Office of the President are the Academy Cabinet, the Academy Chaplain, the Legal Counsel, the Director of the Office of International Linkages, the Director of the Human Resource Management Office, the Coordinator for Information Resource Management, the Presidential Assistant for Planning and Development, and the Assistant to the President for Alumni and External Affairs. In the exercise of duties and powers, the President is assisted by three Vice-Presidents: The Vice-President for Academic Affairs, the Vice-President for Administration, and the Vice-President for Finance. Together, they constitute the Academy Cabinet. Academics Notre Dame Catholic Academy's school courses are no different from any other school, there are regular courses such as Math and History. The academy also offers courses under the departments of; Communications, Computer Studies, English, Korean, Mathematics, Modern and Classical Languages, Physical Education, Religious Studies, School Service, Science, Social Studies, Visual and Performing Arts and Honors and AP courses. However, the big difference is that the students are ranked in Class System by good behavior, grades, prestige and mostly lineage. Grading System In Notre Dame Catholic Academy, the perfect score is represented as either 4.0, 4.3, or 4.5. The academy uses the Letter Grade System as shown below in the table. Faculty and Staff _chairwoman-moon chii-ree.jpg|Ms. Moon Chii-Ree - Chairwoman of Notre Dame Catholic Academy _asst chair-lee minhee.JPG|Ms. Lee MinHee - Assistant Chair _president-wo bin.jpg|Mr. Won Bin - Current President of the Academy _principal - Park Myunsoo.jpg|Mr. Park Myungsoo - Principal of the HS Division _asst prin - Kim Shinyoung.jpg|Ms. Kim Shinyoung - Assistant Principal HS Division _accounting-eun jiwon.jpg|Mr. Eun Jiwon - Accounting _algebra-kim dongwan.jpg|Mr. Kim Dongwan - Algebra _american football - kang hodong.jpg|Mr. Kang Hodong - American Football coach _literature-bom.jpg|Ms. Park Bom - American Literature _basketball-hyun bin.jpg|Mr. Hyun Bin - Basketball Coach _nun-Park ShinHye.jpg|Sister Park ShinHye - Biblical Studies _calligraphy-song qian.jpg|Ms. Song Qian or Victoria - Calligraphy tumblr_lspaimOimv1qc28rno1_500_large.jpg|Mr. Choi Seunghyun or TOP - Calculus _chemistry-hero jaejoong.jpg|Mr. Kim Jaejoong - Chemistry _chinese literature-fei.jpg|Ms. Wang Fei - Chinese Literature _chinese-hangeng.jpg|Mr. Han Geng - Chinese _greek-hyun bin.jpg|Mr. Hyun Bin - Classical Studies - Greek _computer science -jang geun suk.jpg|Mr. Jang Geun Suk - Computer Science _culinary arts-shin donghee.jpg|Mr. Shin Donghee or Shindong - Culinary Arts _cultural studies-yoon eun hye.jpg|Ms. Yoon EunHye - Cultural Studies _dance-Park Kahi.jpg|Ms. Park Kahi - Dance _drafting - lee seunggi.jpg|Mr. Lee Seunggi - Drafting _drama-sandara park.jpg|Ms. Sandara Park or Dara - Drama _earth science - jung yonghwa.jpg|Mr. Jung Yonghwa - Earth Science _economics-Kim Youngwoon.png|Mr. Kim Youngwoon or Kangin - Economics _english-jay park.jpg|Mr. Park Jaebeom or Jay - English _fashion design-Narsha.jpg|Ms. Park Hyojin or Narsha - Fashion Design _finance-song ga in.jpg|Ms. Son Ga-in - Finance _french-kim bum.jpg|Mr. Kim Bum - French _geology-rain.jpg|Mr. Jung Jihoon or Rain - Geology _geometry-brian joo.jpg|Mr. Brian Joo - Geometry _guidance counselor - jung juri.jpg|Ms. Jung Juri - Guidance Counselor _history-yesung.jpg|Mr. Kim Jongwoon or Yesung - History _health care-shin min ah.jpg|Nurse Shin Min Ah - Health Care _humanities-boa.jpg|Ms. Kwon Boa - Humanities _italian_gummy.jpg|Ms. Park Jiyeon or Gummy - Italian _japanese-Hiro Mizushima.jpg|Mr. Hiro Mizushima - Japanese _korean lit - leeteuk.jpg|Mr. Park Jungsu or Leeteuk - Korean Literature _Korean-Shin Soohyun.jpg|Mr. Shin Soohyun - Korean _latin-seven.jpg|Mr. Choi Dongwoon or Se7en - Latin _medical science - kim tae hee.jpg|Dr. Kim TaeHee - Medical Science _music-instruments-Takamasa Ishihara.jpg|Mr. Takamasa Ishihara or Miyavi - Music, Instruments _music-Lee Hyori.jpg|Ms. Lee Hyori - Music, Vocals _personality development-kim jeonghoon.jpg|Mr. Kim Jeong Hoon - Personality Development _philosophy-Jo Kwon.jpg|Mr. Jo Kwon - Philosophy _physical education-Ok Taecyeon.jpg|Mr. Ok Taecyeon - Physical Education _physics-Lee Minho.jpg|Mr. Lee Minho - Physics _polsci-kim jaekyung.jpg|Ms. Kim Jaekyung - Political Science _psychology-Kim Heechul.jpg|Mr. Kim Heechul - Psychology _religious studies-Fr.Choi Siwon.jpg|Fr. Choi Siwon - Religious Studies _self defense-sungmin.jpg|Mr. Lee Sungmin - Self Defense (student-teacher) _sex education - teddy Park Hongjun.jpg|Mr. Park Hongjun or Teddy - Sex Education _soccer - Lee Donghae.jpg|Mr. Lee Donghae - Soccer Coach (student-teacher) _sociology-lee minho.jpg|Mr. Lee Minho or Boom - Sociology _space science-park yoochun.jpg|Mr. Park Yoochun - Space Science _spanish-alexander.jpg|Mr. Alexander Lee Eusebio or Xander - Spanish _special agent - mighty mouth.jpg|Mighty Mouth (Sangchul & Shorry J) - Special Agents _speech-tablo.jpg|Mr. Daniel Armand Lee/Lee Seonwoong or Tablo - Speech _statistics-G.NA Choi Ji-Na.jpg|Ms. Choi Jina or G.Na - Statistics _swimming-lee chaeyeon.jpg|Ms. Lee Chaeyeon - Swimming Coach _trigonometry-kim junsu.jpg|Mr. Kim Junsu - Trigonometry Uniform Notre Dame Catholic Academy students wear different uniforms in several styles based on which school division they are located in. As well as their Physical Education uniforms. The stated purpose for uniforms, often set forth in school uniform policies, include reducing clothing expenditures for parents as well as avoiding distinctions among children based on whose parents can afford to buy them fashionable clothing to wear to school. The conservative clothing is also said to reduce distractions and help with student identification, ensuring that a stranger will stand out among the uniformed students. However, students are given the right to freely customized their uniforms in any form or way they want as long as; one, they keep the Academy's seal on it; two, girls wear their checkered skirts; three, skirts must not be seen as "revealing"; four, it must be neat and clean; and lastly, it should be customized in a way that isn't offensive to the sensibilities of other members of the Academic community and maintain dignity as a Notre Dame Catholic Academy student. ''Elementary School * Boys wear a Long Fitting Navy Blue Flannel Blazer, Trutex Long Sleeve White Shirt, Notre Dame Academy School Tie, and Navy Blue Walking Shorts. * Girls wear Long Fitting Navy Blue Flannel Blazer with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast, Trutex Long Sleeve White Blouse, a Red Checkered School Tunic, Notre Dame Academy School Girl's Red Criss-Cross Tie. Middle School * Boys wear Men's Long Fitting Maroon Flannel Blazer with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast, Notre Dame School Tie, Trutex Boys Long Sleeve White Shirt, and Black Poly/Wool pants. * Girls wear Ladies' Long Fitting Maroon Flannel Blazer with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast, Notre Dame School Tie, a white Trutex Long Sleeve White Blouse and Wool Blend Four Kick Pleat jumper Skirt. High School * '''Winter' # Boys wear Long Fitting Navy Blue Flannel Blazer with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast pocket, Trutex White Long Sleeve Shirt, Maroon V-Neck Sweater with Decorative trim, Notre Dame Academy School's Blue Tie, and Navy Blue Pleated Slacks. # Girls wear Long Fitting Navy Blue Flannel Blazer with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast pocket, Trutex Long Sleeve Blouse, Maroon V-Neck Sweater with Decorative trim, Notre Dame Academy School's Blue Tie, and Red Checkered Sewn Down Box Pleat Skirt. * Spring # Boys wear Long Fitting White Flannel Blazer with Decorative White and Red Trim along with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast pocket, White Trutex Long Sleeve Shirt, Notre Dame Academy School's Tie, and Black Pleated Slacks. # Girls wear Long Fitting White Flannel Blazer with Decorative Red Checkered Trim along with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast pocket, Trutex Long Sleeve Blouse, Notre Dame Academy School's Red Checkered Bow, and Red Checkered Wrap Around Kilt with Three Button Closure and Pocket. * Summer # Boys wear Short Sleeve Oxford Cloth White and Checkered Shirt with Button Down Collar, Black Pleated Slacks and a Notre Dame Academy Black Riboon Tie. # Girls wear Short Sleeve Oxford Cloth White and Checkered Blouse with Button Down Collar, Black Four Kick Pleat Skirt with a Decorative Bold Red Trim. ''College/University * Boys wear a Woolen Checkered Blazer with the academy's seal sewn on the left breast pocket, White Trutex Long Sleeve Shirt, Notre Dame Academy School's Black Tie, and Dark Grey Sleated Slacks. * Girls wears a Long Sleeve V-Neck Pullover with Contrasting Red and Gold Stripes on the Sleeves, Neck and Waist, and Sewn Down Box Pleat Skirt. Uniform Gallary _elem-winter.png|The Winter Uniform for Elementary Students (1st - 6th grade) _middleschool.jpg|The Winter and Summer Uniform for Middle School - (7th - 8th grade) _hs-winteruni.jpg|The Winter Uniform for High School - (9th - 12th grade) _hs-springuni.jpg|The Spring Uniform for High School - (9th - 12th grade) _hs-summer.jpg|The Summer Uniform for High School - (9th - 12th grade) _college.jpg|The Winter Uniform for Collge/University Disclaimer This wiki is soley fictional, this was created for a purpose of making my story along with my fellow author. So don't take what is written seriously. I don't own the pictures, the links, or anything being posted here. What I own on the other hand is the hard work in creating this wiki. '''Special credit to :' Zai, AJ, google, Notre Dame High School, KyungHee University, wikipedia and other sources where I got the pictures and information. :D - ConsequencesBeDamned